Talk:East Bulgaria
This is kind of... Imposing. Is East Bulgaria a totalitarian state? Skandinavia would also like to have good relations with you. Just a "the enemy's enemy is an enemy to my freinds, so get on their good side" thing. Synthic 04:55, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Is Kingdom Europa or Union of Everett your enemies? ButI would like it if we can have relations, maybe The Republic can open an embassy in your capital? MMunson 00:16, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Why is this country so strongly against Europa and Everett. And yes you may open an embassy in my capital. I would also like to know your stance on my current government. Synthic 00:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Europa is extremely militaristic and Everett is a fake democracy that wants to dominate the wordl. We applaud your model of social service, but only hope it were communist and the Norrøne Folk Partiet was in control. And we are also against monarchys. MMunson 00:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC) The Imperium Skandinavisk wishes to have good relations with all nations. So therefore we cannot sacrifice the cooperation of one for another. While we do want formal and excelling relations with your nation, we wish that you focus on our cooperation with you, and ignore our policies towards others. We wish also to inform you of situations similar to you and ours. Pretend you are Iran, Everett is the US, and Skandinavia is the UK. The UK and Iran were at a time friends, but at the same time the UK was friends with the US, who in turn hated Iran. The US ignores the UK's policy with Iran, so I must ask you do the same. It is smart to have friends to rely on, but you make more friends with honey than vinegar. Synthic 00:50, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I also would like to have good relationships with you (with Lusitania) but I am worried about your violence which is a barrier. I can do formal things like embassies, but I can not support your terror. Granero 02:07, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi, if possible, I would like to see a map showing exactly the limits of your nation. I´m thinking in a future project and I would like to know what territories in Europe are free to play. Thank you in advance and good luck with your nation!!! --BIPU 21:04, March 14, 2012 (UTC) It consists of the former Romania, and Bulgaria (except for a small western portion, which is a free capitalist state). THere is also an occupatino of parts of Hungary.MMunson 21:29, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you... this is what I have read in your wiki :) If you can, a clear map could be OK to explain what you mean with "small portion" and "parts of..." lol --BIPU 21:45, March 14, 2012 (UTC) There's one on the page. MMunson 22:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC) OK.. but he only thing in that picture is a big red spot in the middle of some black lines. lol Really... I´m sorry and I dont want to bother you with this but it could be good for the other players to know where your nation is located in the world. --BIPU 23:52, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much for the map lol --BIPU 20:58, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I used the map you made for East Germany, so thanks. But I included the Future world borders too. Also, would like to establish a military/economic alliance, like a new Warsaw Pact? MMunson 21:06, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Now I'm setting the basics of DDR and I will return to work in Euskadi for the next days. Anyway, I will maintain a low level activity in DDR so give me some days to think the the new Europeand Communist Bloc. --BIPU 21:26, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure and hopefully we can make an alliance since you never know when the west will strike.MMunson 23:39, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Blood and economy Usually, those places where there are wars, revolst, protests, and blood dont have very wealthy economy. In my opinion, if you want to be the "Silicon Valley of the West" your history should have been more calm. As I allways say, it is a matter of choice. --BIPU 00:35, May 4, 2012 (UTC)